


Eat it Twilight

by Alaskan_Assasin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaskan_Assasin/pseuds/Alaskan_Assasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW watches Twilight with your and things get a little out of hand.</p><p> </p><p>Dialogue Prompt:<br/>“You’re so cold.”<br/> “That’s because I’m dead”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat it Twilight

“You’re so cold.”

“It's because I'm dead you dumbass” I replied to the girl on the television in a brooding, mocking male tone.

“I thought you said you liked this movie?” Cas looked at me quizzically, reaching over to take the ice cream out of my hand and began eating it.

“No, I said I had read the book, not that I liked the movie” I replied, taking a drink from my wineglass on the end table in the bunker’s tv room.

“You said you read it twice. So, the book is better?” he asked

“Of course it's not. The book is like bad fanfiction. It's horrible, all four of them.” I began to avoid eye contact, knowing I had somehow just lost the conversation.

“But you read them all, twice?” He moved, trying to get me to look into his eyes, as I looked anywhere but.

“No, once I listened to them.”

“Why?”

“I… umm, I don't have a good answer for that. I think I may have been drinking heavily at the time. Perhaps some illegal drugs also.”

“Drinking through four, rather large books, twice?”

“It was obviously a dark time, I'm lucky my liver survived.” I answered sarcastically

“It's lucky any part of you survived.” he mused, taking another bite of the ice cream.

The door slammed at that moment and two pairs of booted feet came pounding down the stairs before turning into the room where Cas and I had camped out for a movie marathon.

“What's this?” Dean asked, setting the plastic grocery bag full of snacks and beer on the chair in the corner of the room before walking to the couch and hitting my leg as a hint for me to move over. I scooted closer to Cas, folding my legs under me.

“Is this Twilight? Seriously guys, you couldn't find anything better to watch?” Sam asked, removing the bag before sitting down and rummaging for a beer,mthrowing one to Dean and propping his feet on the ottoman in front of him.

Dean fished a bottle opener from the key ring in his pocket and popped the cap of his beer before tossing it to Sam so he could do the same.

“This is like the rapiest movie ever made! Why are you letting Cas watch it?” Dean looked at me incredulously, horror visible in his eyes. 

“Hey, he picked it!” I yelled, throwing the remote at dean’s head, but he deftly moved out of its path, Sam caught it as it arced through the air, and sat it safely on the side table.

“I picked it because you said you enjoyed it.” Cas said after finally catching my eye for the first time in minutes.

“For the last time, I never said I enjoyed it. I said I had read the book.”

“But you finished the book, so that means you liked it.” Sam stated as I turned to glare at him.

“She says she read all four of them, twice.” Cas said, eyes glued to the tv screen.

“No, I said I read them, and then listened to the audiobooks. Listening is not reading.” 

“It kind of is.” Dean added as he reached over me to snatch the ice cream from Castiel.

“I hate all of you right now,” I grumbled “Sam, can you throw me the chips?”

“Only if you say how much glitter covered vampires turn you on.” He said with a smirk, his dimples showing as he tried not to laugh.

“I can just get them myself.” I gave him a punishing stare as I rose from my spot on the couch.

“Whoa! You’ll have to go through me first Sweetheart” Dean stood in front of me, blocking my way to the bag. “All you have to do is say it and the gates to chip heaven will open.”

“There are no chips in heaven Dean.” Cas piped up from the other side of the couch. 

“Really?” All three of us said in unison. 

Cas ignored us and kept watching.

“Just… Come on Winchester, let me through before I have to hurt you.” I shoved against him, trying to bob and weave over to Sam. 

“Oh, I would love to see you try. Come on Princess, give me your best shot.” 

I ducked quickly, narrowly avoiding his arms as they came up to catch me, and stuck my leg out, causing him to crash to the floor, slinging the ice cream across the room, which then landed squarely on Sam’s chest. Before he hit the ground, he grabbed my foot as I began to crawl towards the bag while Sam jumped up, knocking the ice cream on the back of my head while I kicked my legs to escape Dean. 

I grabbed the container, and slung it at Dean, but missed and hit Cas in the face. We all paused for a moment, watching to see what Cas would do as sticky, melted chocolate ice cream dripped off his nose.

“Oh shit Cas! I'm sorry!” I giggled. Sam and Dean tried very hard not to bust up laughing at the look of surprise on their friends face. 

Cas turned his head slowly, to look at Dean and I on the floor trying very hard to look abashed, he wiped at the drip before putting his finger in his mouth to taste it. “And just for that, you all have to watch the rest of the movies in the series with me.”

“Nooooooo!” We all groaned in unison.


End file.
